


Hydration is vital

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, OT3, Omorashi, Piss kink, Smut, Threesome, Watersports, Wetting, Yoonseok - Freeform, its more watersports than omorashi tho, jihope - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin drinks a glass of water every day before bed. Yoongi and Hoseok notice this and want to ask him a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydration is vital

February 5th 2016 update: there is a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917315) to this

 

_____________________________________

 

 

Yoongi didn't know when he started to notice it. The packed schedule and lack of sleep made it impossible for him to keep track of the time. Days felt like weeks and weeks like months, so in that sense it might as well be years ago that he noticed... things. Things concerning Park Jimin. It surprised Yoongi how long it took before memories and thoughts fell in their place, since he's normally known to be very attentive. Maybe all it took was an extra nudge, or picking up on Jimin's latest habit in this case.

Hoseok didn't know when he noticed either. Maybe he actually did before, but didn't deem it as important enough to memorise. But now, now he does notice and he does on a daily base. Maybe it doesn't matter when Yoongi and Hoseok's eyes and ears focus on certain things- what matters is that they do now. They need to set things in action and they need a plan for this.

And they set a plan. After several warnings by Yoongi about the consequences of going here, they still discuss their matters in Hoseok's and the 95 liners' room. Taehyung is already fast asleep, whereas Jimin in the bottom bunk keeps twisting and turning in his sheets. He's frowning and there's hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He must be having a nightmare. Hoseok and Yoongi send worried looks at each other before sitting down, making themselves comfortable on Hoseok's bed.

For one last time, Yoongi asks slowly "You... sure... you want to discuss this here?"

"Of course! It's too cold in the living room."

The elder sighs. It's useless. When a shiver runs over his spine, he secretly has to give Hoseok some credit. He won't verbally give it though and so instead he crawls under the covers, egoistically taking all of it.

"Hey, save some room for me!" Hoseok says in what's probably meant to be a whisper. Laughing quietly, he reclaims some of the duvet and pulls it over himself. Grinning, Yoongi readjusts his pillow and lets his head fall onto the cotton-covered softness. Turning his head, he looks at Jimin again. Hoseok does the same.

"Shouldn't he be awake and joining us to talk?", the older male breaks the silence.

"Hmm. I first need to know we're both thinking of the same thing," Hoseok replies. Yoongi goes through his first memory of the occurance.

 

Not too long ago, Yoongi left the studio because Namjoon was occupying the place. Sure, Yoongi could've stayed, but he was getting easily irritated at that moment and so he found it was better to continue working in solace.

The living room was however not the best alternative. It was quiet for maybe five minutes, but then it really ended when the maknae line rushed through the main door. They were playing tag or something similar. Yoongi wasn't sure; all he knew was that they were laughing, screaming gibberish and running after one another and it made his head hurt. He didn't want to shut them up solely because he was irritated though, so he put his composing tasks aside for the moment instead.

Hearing no more footsteps, he looked up from his position on the small couch and saw the three were piled up on the bigger one across the room. The two youngest were pinning Jimin down, tickling him. They were giggling, but not as much as the victim. Yoongi wanted to say something about how cute it was or maybe he could join in. But right when he opened his mouth to comment, Jimin did something that made Yoongi shut his mouth again, in case he said something obscene.

At that exact moment, when not only his armpits, but also his sensitive sides got played with by creeping fingers, Jimin tipped his head back, letting out a long laugh. It was released in several parts, seperated by sobs and whines. His eyes were squeezed nearly shut, but Yoongi could still see sparks of tears in between the eyelids, and then Jimin finally pleaded "Sto- hah, stop! Please, ahahah, I'm going- oh, I'm going to pee- hahaha!". For just a few seconds his friends kept holding him to fool him, and let go in the end.

Those couple of seconds were enough for Yoongi to freeze in place. His teeth clenched and he could feel something drip out of himself and smear on his own boxers. Was he turned on by this? It couldn't be.

When a shaky Jimin stood up to make his way to the bathroom, with a red face and thick legs shuffling against eachother uncomfortably when walking, Yoongi felt the need to leave too and rub his problem out in his own room. Alright, maybe he was turned on after all.

 

Opening his eyes and focusing back to reality, to the Jimin of the present right in front of him, feels overwhelming to Yoongi. It feels too real.

He doesn't know if he and Hoseok are really up to the same plans. It shouldn't be that important, but what if they had a misunderstanding? That'd be not only embarrassing, but could make Hoseok react disgusted.

"Are you done thinking?", the younger asks.

"Yeah, but..." Yoongi glances over at him for a millisecond. Hoseok makes a questioning noise. "But I want you to think everything through well. What do you really want?"

 

Just a few days after Yoongi's memory, Hoseok watched Jimin during dance practice. He always does, and he knew it was okay since the younger often did the same. Often they even touched eachother through or underneath their clothes, but on that day it didn't happen.

What did happen was Jimin panting, out of breath from dancing for hours with only breaks of five minutes. Hoseok watched Jimin lying down on his back, limbs lying weakly on the cold wooden floor and sticking a bit to it since he was sweating all over. His chest heaved up high with every inhaling of oxygen and his legs moved so that Hoseok... saw it.

There was a tiny wet spot visible on the fabric of the younger's sweatpants and Hoseok swore it grew bigger. No, he was certain it did. He was also certain it was neither sweat nor cum that made its way through the fabric, considering the place of the spot and the lack of a bulge underneath. It did give himself a bulge though and it only worsened when Jimin rolled his head to the side, looking up at the elder and giving him a tired smile. His face was tinted with a bright pink hue and his eyes looked dreamy. Hoseok was glad he could mentally use the intensive dancing from before as an excuse for his blush, because his face was probably burning even more than Jimin's. Pardoning, he left the dance studio a bit earlier than usual and went back to the dorm, into his bedroom, into his bed, and confusedly touched himself under the sheets.

 

It's so quiet at night that Yoongi can hear Hoseok's mouth open and change into a grin.

"I want to see it."

"See..." The word is stuck on the tip of Yoongi's tongue, so he runs it over his lips and hopes that will help him continue speaking. "See him piss himself?"

"Hey, that sou- sounds weird!" the younger laughs as he slaps him softly on the shoulder. "But yeah, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Heh." Yoongi turns around, facing the other in the bed now. "Me too. When do we ask him?"

Hoseok watches over Yoongi's head at Jimin. His breathing sounds more regulated now, and ina bit you could probably hear him snore softly.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Fine by me. Now let's go to sleep."

Nodding a bit, Hoseok pulls the covers further over his shoulder. He falls asleep last.

 

 

"Oh... This must be our lucky day," says someone first thing in the morning.

Yoongi opens his eyes and struggles to not let them fall shut again. Looking to his right side costs too much effort, so he doesn't try to look anymore and figures out what's up by talking.

"Hmph... Wat do you mean?", Yoongi asks, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Taehyung isn't here right now I mean." Yoongi hears a movement near him and guesses Hoseok is pointing at an empty bed.

"Do you know where he could be?"

Hoseok hums something that sounds like 'nuh-uh'.

"Check the bathroom."

"Ugh, why me..." the younger grunts, but gets out of bed anyway.

Yoongi hears a door faintly squeeking, clicking shut and then it takes pretty long before footsteps follow the same path as before.

Sitting down on the bed but not lying in it, Hoseok states "Taehyung isn't there."

"Pff, did you take that long to figure that out?"

The younger boy doesn't respond.

Getting up might actually be a good idea now and Yoongi does it. "Maybe he's bothering Jeonggukie?" he asks.

"But he's still sleeping until, like, two hours from now."

"That's why I said bothering," the older rapper responds mockingly.

Finally he manages to drag his body to the edge of the bed and Yoongi looks back. "Let's go ask him now, alright?"

"Alright."

 

"Hey." Yoongi's hand lightly shakes the boy's shoulder. "Hey, Jiminie, wake up."

Jimin groans and curls into a ball, pulling the comforter closer with his fists. "Hmmph, what is it...." he mumbles.

Hoseok sits down next to the pillow, careful not to bump his head on the wooden frame above the younger's bed. "We wanted to ask you something."

Suddenly curious, Jimin unfists his hands and pulls the covers just so that he can see the two. "You both have a question for me?"

"Yeah, we do," Hoseok confirms as he runs a hand through the younger's hair. Looking to his side at Yoongi, he signals him to bring up the topic. Yoongi sighs.

"We... talked some things through yesterday..."

Jimin shifts up. Hoseok moves his hands from the brown strands of hair to a broad, clothed shoulder. He pulls at the sleeve a bit before slipping his hand underneath, sliding it up and down tan skin.

Licking his own lips, Yoongi thinks about the rest of his story. "Well, we actually didn't talk that much. We mostly thought."

"Thought about what...?" Jimin asks, kicking away the covers to sit up straight. That makes more of himself exposed and Yoongi sees that even baggy shorts can't hide the tent in it. Jimin doesn't seem to care about that though. He's probably so comfortable because the other two would never make a big deal out of it; they've seen more of him after all. Yoongi thinks it's endearing.

"About you," Yoongi answers, shrugging.

Eyes grow wide and stare at the older boys. He gulps. "Did I do something wrong? I al- already thought I made a mistake in the choreo last time. Is the dance teacher angr-"

"Sssh, sshh," Hoseok hushes him while running circles softly over the veins on his arm. "No one is angry at you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Yoongi replies in Hoseok's stead. He strokes the singer's knee reassuringly, whereas Hoseok kisses him softly to help calm down. Luckily, Jimin sighs against his lips and smiles.

No words are exchanged for a while like that, until Yoongi grows impatient with the lack of progress. He needs answers. "So anyway... Like I said, we thought about you before and basically we want to try out something new. I don't really think it's a big deal, but on the other hand we have no idea how you'll react."

"React to what?" Jimin asks, looking even more confused than before. Yoongi looks at the one massaging Jimin but gets no reaction. Hoseok is not as good as talking as himself, so he can't blame him.

"Jiminie," Yoongi suddenly starts, shuffling closer to said person. "You had a bad dream, right? Not something else?"

The derail of the subject makes Jimin frown and look elsewhere, but he's still polite enough to answer. "No, just a nightmare. I don't know what it was about though? Just that it was upsetting."

"Then... do you know why you woke up with morning wood?"

Hoseok laughs at the eldest's bluntness and Jimin laughs along, albeit with a blush on his cheeks. "Uhm. I'm not sure?"

Yoongi's hand moves forward, stroking the boy's thigh. "It's because your bladder filled up last night and finally it's so big..." Listening calmly, Hoseok rolls the shirt under his hands up a little, revealing a slightly bloated stomach. "...that it presses against your prostate, causing an erection."

Jimin looks down and admits shyly "I do drink a glass of water each night before bed. Uhm. It helps me fall asleep, you know?" Yoongi and Hoseok know, because they've seen him do it before. A soft whisper of "That is a great habit, Jiminie," enters his ear and Jimin has the feeling he knows what they're getting at.

"So, Jiminie," Yoongi continues as he brings the back of his fingers a couple of centimeters further, brushing them teasingly against the bulge. It earns him a small gasp. "We wanted to ask you to skip going to the bathroom this one time. Would you like that?"

Biting his lip, Jimin thinks for a bit. Hoseok hestitantly kisses his cheek, and stops after that. There shouldn't be any pressure here.

Jimin nods. "Do you mean right now and here?"

The older boys exchange grins at that. "Yeah, or in my bed if you want," Hoseok says, now slightly less quiet.

Nodding, he kicks the covers of his socked feet and Yoongi helps him pull the comforter to the end of the bed. "You'll bump your head here," Jimin warns as he steps off the bed.

"No, we wo- AH!" Hoseok regrets his words right after bumping his head against the sharp edge of the wood. Half laughing and half grimacing, he rushes over to his own bed. It's a weird sight to Yoongi and he would laugh if it didn't look so painful.

"Wait, wait, one sec," Hoseok says as he holds the other two at distance with one hand.

Yoongi's hand rests on Jimin's shoulder and the two look puzzled at each other. When focusing back to the owner of the bed, they take a step back because a huge towel is shaken out in front of them. It's layed down carefully and evenly until Hoseok is pleased, and then he does the same for more layers. Yoongi is sure he counted at least five of them now. Well, precaution is still better than stains on your bed, he reasons.

"So that's why you were in the bathroom so long," Yoongi realises.

"U-huh. Now, hop on," Hoseok says cheerfully as he's the first one to sit on his bed. Yoongi is second and Jimin last.

Sitting in the middle on his knees, Jimin looks behind and in front of him. "Do you guys just wanna start by the usual?"

"Sure," Yoongi responds before kissing the youngest of the three deeply. Hoseok holds said person's wrist and slowly turns him 90 degrees into his own direction. "I like kissing you," he murmurs before taking his turn in pressing his lip against Jimin's. Unlike the eldest, Hoseok doesn't go for a long one but for several short, cute pecks. Jimin lets out breaths in the little moments he has and he sounds so wonderful, that Yoongi just has to place kisses along his cheeks and neck. Normally that spot is not favorable to the singer, but currently it wouldn't be a bad idea to go for the too sensitive spots.

Hands roam over his thighs and clothed chest, and then his bare stomach because the tee is pushed up again. "Mmmh," the youngest hums against Yoongi's lips as it's his turn again. Hoseok moves behind Jimin by his knees and feet and trails his hands lower, pausing at the knot of the shorts' elastic band. He presses his lips just below Jimin's ear once and whispers "Do you want to wet your clothes too, Jiminie?". The boy moans right after, but Yoongi's tongue wiping across his other ear might be the major cause. "I..." He huffs, looks down at his crotch and thinks of an answer. "Yes, but. Just... underwear. Is that alright?"

The mouths beside his face smile gently and let "Sure, Jiminie" and "Whatever you want" leave their borders.

With upper body still being treated, two hands work on the knot and eventually four hands tug on the shorts that Jimin sleeps in. He feels just the slightest breeze go past his legs or his arms are already pulled up. "Just a little--" Hoseok starts, but the oldest boy is fast and strips the shirt off of Jimin. He can barely rest his hands on the bed again or mouths cover Jimin's body again. Since there is no clothing in the way anymore, the two eldest can kiss freely, use their tongues even.The wet feeling on Jimin's skin causes him to hum, and when fingers are on him, he becomes even more vocal.

Looking down, he sees Hoseok's right hand hover over his crotch and he barely registeres the movement of Yoongi's hands nearing him or they're already fondling his nipples. Sucking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, Jimin prepares himself for the third hand on him.

Jimin doesn't feel it though. About to say something, he opens his mouth, but stops abruptly when he hears a noise by his ear. It sounds a bit wet, probably louder than it should be and it repeats. Giggling, Jimin tips his head to the side. "Ah, guys, really?" he laughs.

"What, --" Yoongi pauses in his sentence to press his lips on Hoseok's once more. The latter closes his eyes, humming delitedly during the kiss. "Can't Hobi and I have fun for a bit?"

Jimin huffs in frustration. "Of course you can! But..." His hands reach around behind him, trying to get hold of Hoseok's and when he succeeds, he places them flat on his bum. "I don't want you to stop touching meee," he says, ending his sentence with a whine.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hoseok gladly feels the younger, which makes Jimin push back his rear against the hands. The eldest leans further over the brunet's shoulder to kiss the other rapper deeply again. Yoongi's leaning body nudges Jimin's, but the boy is persistent, so he keeps in place and the most movement he makes is arching his flexible back. "Gosh- how do you- do it, Jiminie," Yoongi asks in between kisses as he traces his hand down the hollow of Jimin's back. "Uhm--" Jimin tries to think of an answer, but is cut off and yelps when the hands on him start to squeeze his ass cheeks firmly. "Hyung!!" he yelps. A new wave of heat is sent through his lower body and instinctively he rubs his crotch against Yoongi's thigh.

There is however no response. Yoongi keeps feeling the younger up, sometimes toying with his nipples, sometimes his cock, but he makes sure to retreat and resort to more innocent touches before Jimin can get used to it. "H-hyunggg," he whines again, now directing his voice to Yoongi. Jimin does like the way he's sandwiched in between the boys and he loves how they're touching him, but there's no progress. When Yoongi doesn't react and treats him the same as before, Jimin can't help but sigh in disappointment. He knows he's not being ignored, just teased at the most but it makes his body itch and he needs some release and--

"Oh," he gasps out as he hears the smacking noises beside his ear turn rather wet. He's fairly certain he just heard the eldest suck on Hoseok's tongue and that thought makes his erection twitch even more than before because of the hands on his body. The two oldest aren't often intimate like this since they're more interested in Jimin, but from time to time they like getting kissy or touchy with eachother. Especially when Jimin is there to get hot and bothered because of them.

"Is he still hard?", Hoseok whispers against Yoongi's lips. Jimin figures the elder was whispering to pretend he didn't just talk next to his ear. Are they really ignoring him after all? In a way? Jimin buries his hands in Yoongi's hair to at least keep those busy and he furrows his eyebrows, sighing again. He'll see where this will go.

His eyes purse shut as Yoongi slips a couple of fingers under Jimin's briefs. "Hmm," the eldest says, pretending to inspect the briefs' contents while actually teasing the owner with a few quick upward strokes. Jimin gasps and wriggles his butt as he feels a bit of pre-cum leak out of himself. "He hasn't been this stiff in a while." Jimin hears Hoseok smile and suck on the other rapper's skin in response. It's probably on the neck because Jimin can feel their heads push his aside.

"Ah, too bad," Hoseok whispers but it's more than close enough for Jimin to hear. Jimin's interest is piqued. "Why is it too bad, hyung...?" he asks softly as he reaches behind him, going for the elder's cock. Finding it, he discovers it's not fully clothed anymore since the head peaks above the zipped open shorts. He plays with the softer head, hoping to get a reaction out of Hoseok soon. A choked moan from Hoseok and a chuckle from Yoongi later, he gets one.

"Did you not pay attention, Jiminie?" Hoseok starts. He is actually whispering now. Jimin's face heats up and he tries to come up with an answer, but is distracted by the sight in front of him him. Yoongi isn't proccupied with their moodmaker anymore and instead continues where he left off with Jimin. He lowers himself and starts mouthing at the warm chest. Unintentionally flaring his nostrils, Jimin inhales deeply. Hoseok continues. "Don't you get it, Jiminie? We want..." One of his hands moves from the plump butt to the damp tent in the briefs, joining Yoongi's fingers in stroking the length. "We want your pretty cock to get soft again. We don't want you hard, when you can also be soft and... more natural. Don't you think it's more natural to wrap your lips around a soft cock that is already perfect as it is? I've thought about it." Unable to keep quiet at the sweet-coated vulgarity (and perhaps also the fingers working him up), Jimin tips his head back and draws out a loud moan.

Yoongi's mouth makes its way to Jimin's stomach, which seems to tie in a knot because Jimin knows how much tension is build up inside of it and knows how sensitive that area is now. Yoongi knows too and that's exactly why he keeps pressing his lips on the skin until he knows he hit the right spot. A few more kisses and he finds it, at the underside of Jimin's swollen belly. The area feels harder than the rest and he presses his mouth so hard on it that he might topple over. Hoseok helps him by pressing his hands flat on the still accessible skin and presses down. And lets go. He does this about three times before Jimin jerks up, cumming a bit in his underwear before his body lets out the first squirt of pee. Yoongi draws his hand back quickly, but not early enough to miss the sensation of cool liquid on his palm.

Chuckling, Yoongi draws his head back and sits back on his heels to admire the sight. The grey briefs colour slightly darker where clammy skin is sticking to it and in the center forms a darker grey spot. It grows bigger, and Yoongi can already see the start of new rings of wet areas that follow, with the middle becoming a black dot. "Beautiful," he mumbles.

"I know," Hoseok agrees on the other side of Jimin.

Similar to what happened in Hoseok's memory, the tiny spot on Jimin's underwear becomes a long stripe. Its beauty is breathtaking. Literally: Jimin tries to squirt uit more and can't breathe in during every try. He looks troubled and turns even brighter pink in the face than he already was. Huffing, he tries to catch his breath and take a break.

"Hey, hey... Jiminie, you don't..." Yoongi runs a hand through the brown strands of hair. Which reminds him; they'll be dyed red in a few days. "You don't need to push yourself when you can't go further." Hoseok nods and rubs circles reassuringly in Jimin's hips. "You're doing amazing, sweetie," the boy compliments him before pressing a kiss to his feverishly hot cheek.

Jimin doesn't quite agree with that but jerkily nods his head anyway.

Yoongi has an idea. "Jiminie, would you like to drink some water maybe? Make your belly more nice and full?" Jimin closes his eyes and whines at those words. They treat him so delicately, and use cutesy words while he can't say their actions correspond with that at all. He wants to laugh at Yoongi's funny wording of his proposal, but that just makes him pee himself. "Oh...", he whispers as he feels a bit seep out of him again. The boys load his face with little pecks him at that, calling him "cute" and such. Then they wait patiently.

"Ye-yeah..." he finally answers and Yoongi kisses him full on the lips. "Okay," he says as he gets off the bed. Standing up, he realises the bedroom door was never locked and so he quickly fixes that, throwing in a not too serious curse or two at the others. The two left on the bed laugh and continue feeling each other up when Yoongi heads into the bathroom.

Still wanting some real friction, Jimin reaches behind him again to hook his fingers under Hoseok's shorts and boxers, pulling them down until the formerly confined erection jumps out. Jimin doesn't need to watch to see what it looks like and instead drags his fingers up and down the shaft, eleciting a husky groan from the other boy. "Jiminie, what are y...?", he starts, but halts as Jimin spreads his barely clothed ass cheeks and rubs the middle against the other's hard-on. Both boys happen to bite their lips in the moment and Hoseok thinks he understands the other's intentions. Curving his hands around Jimin's hips, he pulls him closer until Hoseok is buried in between the cheeks. Licking his dry, pinkish lips, Jimin starts moving his butt up and down. Hoseok moans softly and plays for a bit with the borders of the briefs, until he slips his long fingers under it, squeezing the now loosened muscles underneath. The briefs already felt sticky to the skin and he realises it's simply because of how sweaty Jimin has gotten. Said person's lips part just the slighted, while his eyes on the contrary close slowly and Hoseok is luckily near enough to hear his quiet, but wanton moan.

By the time Yoongi comes back into the room with a bottle of water, he finds Jimin rolling his hips and drooling with jaw unhinged and no shame, while Hoseok thrusts up and makes his hands work on the boy's ass skillfully. Yoongi makes a mental reminder to ask Jimin to give him a nice buttjob next time.

"My, my,... you guys having fun?" Yoongi asks amusedly. Jimin looks up to watch Yoongi walk back to the bed calmly. He looks like he's trying to say something back, but all that comes out is a vibrated moan, which only loudens when the boy behind him gives an audible slap to his rear. His eyes are half-lidded and it makes Yoongi so furious that he didn't take his own shorts off yet. So he does it. Jimin sits back until his entire weight is pressing on his lower legs and he inwards his lips, looking at Yoongi longingly.

Sitting down by the side of the bed, Yoongi uncaps and hands the bottle to Jimin. "Drink up, Jiminie." He gladly takes it in his hands and puts his plush lips to the opening, taking a few sips. Hoseok slows down in his movements, only rolling his hips slowly when Jimin does. "Is that all?" Hoseok asks, unsure how sincere his own disappointment is. "Uhm..." Jimin looks down at his stomach to think for a bit. It looks big - just like the water bottle - but he knows he needs it to be more full to make this work. And his mouth still feels dry. So he puts the bottle at his lips again, but this time he tips his head back, gulping the water down without pausing. The rappers look at him in awe and stroke his stomach lovingly.

Once the bottle is finally put away, it's as good as empty and that while over a liter can fit in there. Jimin gasps for air and wipes his mouth with his arm. Hoseok takes this as a sign to grab the shorter boy's ass cheeks again, pressing them together until they engulf his hard-on and warm it up.

"Is he ready?" he suddenly asks to the person at the other side of the bed.

"Hmm. Let me check," Yoongi answers before descending his head to Jimin's crotch. Jimin thinks it was a vague answer until he feels his cock being pulled out of his briefs and enveloped by warm lips in a split second. "Ohh-" he gasps, closing his eyes. Hoseok shivers at the sound, cumming a bit on Jimin's briefs and skin. He doesn't normally come in segments, so Hoseok guesses he must be nearing his peak. He can hear Yoongi suck loudly and pull back, which makes him curiously take a look over Jimin's shoulder. It isn't until he sees Yoongi's lips lay off of Jimin's softened cock, that he knows Jimin is close too. Just in another way.

"Ohh, look at you," Hoseok says happily as he reaches around to hold the singer's dick. It's short, yet it's swollen and heavy in his hand. The surface is extremely slick, which makes it easy to slide his hands over the shaft. Jimin is having none of it though. His underwear definitely has to stay on.

"Hobi- hy- ....pu... back...", he tries. His voice is lost somewhere behind a whole set of moans and gasps, and he has no patience to go through that to look for it. He swats Hoseok's hand away and stuffs his crotch back in his damp briefs. That'll get the message through.

Yoongi swiftly takes off his shirt and the two others excitedly strip him off his boxers too. Grinning, he lies down on his back and shuffles forward until his legs brush against Jimin's. "Come on, sit down on your hyung," he coos, as he pats his own thighs softly.

Jimin follows those words, but seems to misunderstand as he's pulling down his underwear. Yoongi quickly removes Jimin's hands from the textile and puts the garment back in place. "Noo, no, Jiminie, not that. Just rubbing, okay?"

Jimin blurts out a mumbly apology to which Yoongi squeezes his hands lightly, telling him "Don't worry about it". Meanwhile, Hoseok brings a hand to the back of Jimin's head and runs his fingers through the slightly greasy strands of hair. Those are not much of a problem: they'll all take a shower in a bit anyway. He lowers his head, kissing right underneath Jimin's neckhairs, which makes the little hairs stand up. "Are you ready, baby?", Hoseok whispers against his neck. Jimin bites his lower lip and looks down, holding his stomach. The puffs of breath on his backside makes a chill run down his shoulderblades, while at the same time the heat of two bodies against his makes his insides burn. He finally nods.

"Alright," Hoseok says calmly as he wraps his arms around Jimin, pulling the warm back flush against his chest. He shoves his erection in between the clammy ass cheeks again, but this time makes sure to slip it under the briefs. Skin-on-skin just feels a bit closer. Jimin slowly starts moving his hips again so his clothed crotch touches Yoongi's naked one at the front side, and his ass milks out Hoseok at the other side.

He can't quite keep up with all the angles and movements needed to go on, so he groans exhaustedly and holds onto Yoongi's hands. "Guys, I- sorr-" is all that can leave his mouth. He desperately looks back, trying to convince Hoseok he's really too full and shaky to move. He needs to pee so so badly but he's simply too close to communicate this. There are no words needed though - his pink, warm face and goosebump-covered skin says it all.

"Sssh, no need to blame yourself," Yoongi hushes him as strokes the back of Jimin's right hand with his thumb, and absentmindedly his own cock with his other hand. "Yeah, Jiminie," Hoseok adds after nibbling below said boy's earlobe. "You just do your thing while we take-- care of the rest, hm?" He sounds pretty relaxed, with the exception of his voice being cut off mid-sentence because of his body jerking up.

Jimin makes a little "n-hm" at the back of his throat and closes his eyes, concentrating. The genetalia and other body parts touching him are a bit disctracting, but he figures out they're not in the way of him doing his own thing. Hoseok was right. He smiles at that thought for a second, but frowns when he feels his round stomach bounce a bit to the vibrations. It creates a splashy noise and he's pretty sure they all heard it because they almost simultaneously groan. "Come on, baby, let it all out," Hoseok encourages from behind, pressing his palms flat on Jimin's stomach. Jimin shivers and breathes in deeply. It's not even embarrassing to him really: rather exciting and scary. He breathes out slowly, trying to calm down. He worries he won't be able to do it - won't be able to skip going to the bathroom like he promised to. But the sensation he feels in himself is too great. He wants to feel good - wants to make his elders feel good.

Jimin opens his eyes and looks down. His belly is too bloated to even see the wet patch on his underwear, but he's sure Yoongi can and enjoys the view. Alright. He can do this. He breathes in deeply one more time and places his hands on Hoseok's, making them press down on his stomach further. Yoongi palms him through his underwear, awaiting.

He clenches. He presses his insides forward until his stomach can't stand out any further and that's when Hoseok and him press it back, urging his fluids to escape outside. "A-ah--" He jolts, feeling today's second stream of urine leave his body. Yoongi rubs the tips of his fingers against Jimin's package and moans softly as the textile starts to stick to his bare erection. "You're doing great, honey," Hoseok compliments him. "You look soo cute with your tummy and little cock all soft," he adds. Jimin is flattered, smiles widely and feels more drips of pre-cum trickle down his ass crack. It startles him, but in a good way.

He thinks about continuing. The scenario is so thrilling that he can hear his heart pound as if it were to go through his chest. He counts down in his head from three to one in his head and then--

Jimin thought it'd be harder to let out a bigger load, but right when he starts clenching, two fingers press against his anus. For a second he thinks Hoseok wants to penetrate him after all, but he reconsiders when he feels the digits press flat against his puckered hole, indirectly pressing against his prostate. "Oh!", he gasps out, ducking forward.

Yoongi still holds him by his hands, keeping him steady. Jimin clenches again. And after a few seconds, again. Each time he does it, he forgets to breathe, so he gets gaspy in the tiny moments in between. It feels like he's going to burst and tears start to peek at the corners of his eyes. His heart suddenly skips a beat, making him exhale shakily. He clenches for as long as his body allows him to and then Hoseok presses against him in the right spots just so that he reaches it: bliss.

Finally, finally it comes. Jimin sits still from head to toe, with only his insides moving. Cool liquid seeps out and flows down the head of his penis, down over his balls and gathers up in a part of his briefs that aren't touching his skin. It's not much, but he knows this is only the beginning.

He wants to prepare himself for more to come, but it's already shooting out. Jimin's head is in flames and is reminded just how bad it is when Hoseok's normally warm but now relatively cool tongue swipes across his jaw and cheek. He isn't sure what exactly Hoseok is mumbling considering no one can come up with coherent sentences at the moment, but swears he at least heard "your tummy", "big boy" and "on your hyung" and those words are enough to make him excitedly pee himself even harder. Seemingly icy tears stream down his pink cheeks and nearly make its way to his mouth. It hangs open again, with now not only saliva but also water dripping from the lips.

His legs clench around Yoongi's pelvis, straddling him so only Yoongi's upper body wriggles around. Both him and Yoongi can feel his underwear is soaked and it takes maybe five seconds at most before fluids make its way through fabric, spraying on Yoongi's bare cock. It twitches under the tingling sensation of fresh water trickling on the dark shaft and Yoongi groans at the sensation. Hoseok rewards the younger for it by sucking on his neck. Yoongi lets go of one of Jimin's hands to curl his fingers against the drenched package in front of him. "Feel," he says somewhere in between a demand and a plead. Jimin lowers his hand ridiculously fast and joins Yoongi in rubbing himself. His eyes squint a bit and he smiles widely, peeking his tongue out to the boy below him. He's really enjoying himself.

Liquid gushes down on Yoongi and both him and Jimin moan in synch at the sight, the feeling and the splashy noises their fingers make when rubbing. Jimin feels Hoseok's slender fingers dribble on his sides and he laughs with a sob before turning around. "I'm close," is all Hoseok has to whisper before Jimin leans over Yoongi and wriggles his butt, giving Hoseok a nice view. Jimin doesn't want any of them to deal with themselves alone, not while he's there. He's caring and inclusive like that. And Hoseok does have a nice view: water still trickles in great amounts on Yoongi's groin area and the legs surrounding it quiver non-stop. Soft moans fill Hoseok's ears, an overwhelming aroma that smells like home fills his nostrils and he has to think of a way to thank them for this sometime.

Hoseok takes the initiative and prods the younger boy's behind one last time with his weeping head before digging his fingers in Jimin's hips, sliding over the curve of his butt and sitting up a bit higher. Jimin arches his back, letting the boy behind him let him know it's fine. Hoseok dives in and starts pumping himself to aim for Jimin's back.

Yoongi has warm lips and drool and salty tears all over him but he honestly can't complain because it's Jimin and he's doing so so wonderful. No matter how much he moves or is touched, he keeps emptying his bladder on his hyung and makes the sweetest noises while he does it. "Jiminie...", Yoongi starts, running his thumbs over the cheeks of a blushing, sweaty, panting Jimin who tries to keep his teary eyes open. Jimin wants to look at his elder so badly; wants to see how proud he is when Jimin wraps a hand around his stiff cock and squirts pee on it. Yoongi is proud, and shoves his tongue down Jimin's open mouth to make him feel appreciated. Jimin closes his eyes in delight, moaning around the other's slick tongue.

Then Yoongi sees it. His eyes widen and Jimin twists his neck around to take a look too. Hoseok's eyes are nearly closed, his mouth opened in an O-shape and his hand jerks rapidly at his cock, sometimes losing its grip and plucking at the foreskin. Then his eyes close and a long, broken moan leaves his lips. Jimin starts making noises too as he feels lukewarm cum hit and splatter on his back. He doesn't quite know how loud he's being and something tells him he has been in fact been loud for a while now. Hoseok moans for the last time in his low, husky voice before sitting back on the towels, trying to breathe again.

Speaking of the towels, Jimin can feel the stream finally starting to lessen, but he doubts if the bed has stayed dry. He'll worry about that later though. Yoongi is more important now. Afraid said person grew bored with him, Jimin kisses him deeply and pulls away, sitting back and rolling his hips again. Feeling safe and calm, Jimin closes his eyes. He concentrates deeply and tries to finish his session. He shivers slightly as Hoseok's hands are placed on his belly again, helping him spray the last bit of pee on his hyung. He can breathe again and lets out happy sighs.

Yoongi is a shivering mess underneath him and orgasms right after the youngest is done. Jimin wants to make sure the one underneath him comes properly and thus he wraps a couple of fingers around the shaft, moving them quickly until ropes of cum hit Yoongi's torso. Yoongi curses again, but he means well.

After they've all reached their high in a way, they slump down on the bed, not caring much about where they lie. Jimin, however, luckily reminded himself to not lie on his cum-covered back and so he lies flat on his stomach, giggling along with the others. They have to be dressed and ready for breakfast in half an hour, which would be no issue if there wasn't this obvious smell surrounding them. So Yoongi and Hoseok tell him to take a shower first, while they'll take care of the towels and themselves.

About to head into the bathroom, Jimin stops and stands still. He wants to ask the two something and he has to cough a good ten seconds to gather his voice. "Can we do th-- eugh. Do this again?", he asks with a hoarse voice.

The rappers pull the last towel off the bed and exchange grins at each other. "Of course!", they respond in choir.


End file.
